Veroly
|FirstApp=Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = 7'4" (Base form) 8'2" (Legendary Super Saiyan form) |Address= |Alleigance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Veku (Fusee) Broly: PW (Fusee) Goku (Fusee of Fusee) Vegeta (Fusee of Fusee) Broleku (Potara Fusion Counterpart) }} Veroly is the EX-Fusion of the incredibly powerful Saiyan warrior Broly, and incredibly weak failed version of the fused Saiyan Warrior Gogeta. Overview Name Veroly's name is combination of Gogeta's failed form's name Ve'ku, and B'roly. Appearance The back portion of Veroly's hair is similar to his Gogeta's while the front section is reminiscent of Broly's hair as a Super Saiyan. In his base form; he stands only 7'4" tall, and is consider overweight for his height. He wears Gogeta's Metamorese vest with the colour scheme inverted, and Broly's a golden necklace, boots, black wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. He wears a Metamo-Ring on his left arm, and wears the baggy pants of the Fusion Dance from Veku, along with a red sash. Power Veku's lack of power almost cripples Broly's near-infinite expanding power to a point that takes longer for him to become a Legendary Super Saiyan. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan God state; he was able to overwhelm Kakarot in his True Super Saiyan 4, but was completely outmatched by Kakarot's Legendary Super Saiyan 2 state as a result of Veku's lack of power weakening the Legendary Super Saiyan God form. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki. *Stardust Breaker - A rainbow-coloured energy sphere used by Gogeta **Gigantic Punisher - Veroly creates the Stardust Breaker and then proceeds to enlarge it before firing a rainbow-coloured energy wave at his opponent. ***Catastrophic Punisher - An even more powerful variation used in his Legendary Super Saiyan God form. **Punishing Omega - Veroly fires his Stardust Breaker at his enemy and proceeds to enlarge it similar to Gigantic Omega against his enemies. *Stardust Fall - An energy barrage used by Gogeta. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan God form; Veroly uses it against the Alternate World Kakarot while causing Kakarot to revert to his base form. *Gigantic Spike - Veroly grabs his opponent by the head and drives them headfirst into the ground. **Gigantic Hammer - A technique used by Broly. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Veroly is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan; increasing his power, and muscle mass. Legendary Super Saiyan As Broly is one of his fusee; Veroly retains the ability to become a Legendary Super Saiyan, and transforms all his fat weight into muscle mass. It takes him longer to transform because of the lack of power Veku has, but the outcome is the same. Broly God Veroly also has the power to access the Broly God form, and give hair that is between Legendary Super Saiyan, and Legendary Super Saiyan 3. In this form; he has access to godly ki, and increases his size. Category:Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:EX-Fusions Category:Male Characters